


I'm Back John

by Nofavrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow everything I draw turns out to being these two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...not that I'm complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been a long while since I've encountered a series couple with this much sexual tension (e.g. Harry/Draco, Dean/Cass). At some point I'd find myself screaming at the telly:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KISSSSS!!!! JUST KISSSS!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Back John

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=i__m_back__john_by_nofavrell-d5bzh5r1.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


End file.
